


One last time - (Karlnap fanfic)

by stzrliqht



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29533548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stzrliqht/pseuds/stzrliqht
Summary: Karl is someone very special to Sapnap. He thinks about him everyday. His fluffy shiny brown hair, his beautiful gray ocean eyes, his handsome smile, his amazing personality, his contagious laughter and more. He misses Karl every second, every minute, every hour, everyday and every night but something happens to the love of his life. The year is now 2026, And It all started on April 15 2025.
Kudos: 14





	One last time - (Karlnap fanfic)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short fanfic that came to mind and I can write longer I swear but I was just lazy and its my first time so uh yeah. Enjoy it (:

I had woken up at precisely 11:00 which was pretty early for me since I usually wake up at 1. I rolled out of bed and went to brush my teeth ready to start the day. I looked in the mirror and liked what I saw, It was a flashback of me fucking Karl in front of the mirror last night. Hearing his beautiful moans and whining telling me to slow down. What a beautiful boy. It was like music to my ears. I snapped out of it and brushed my teeth. I headed into my room when I was done and did my bed then got changed even if I wasn’t planning on going anywhere. I sat on my bed for a hot minute thinking what I should do today then I remembered. “Wait isn’t Karls stream today? I’m supposed to be helping him prepare, goddamn it Sapnap you’re fucking stupid”. I went to my desk and turned on my pc and logged onto discord seeing 100+ messages from Karl. “Oh shit I’m in trouble big time ahaha”. Karl spammed Sapnap with a bunch of random letters and some sentences along the lines of “wake up” or “answer me prick” etc. Sapnap finally replied saying “Sorry babe I was sleeping I forget you wake up around 8 or so”. He sat there waiting for Karl to reply which wasn’t that long after. Since he heard a discord notification go off knowing Karl responds quickly “Well wake up earlier idiot especially since you said you would help me prepare today’s stream!”. “I’m finally here atleast, I can help you now” Sapnap replied. “To late. I already set up and prepared all by myself without YOUR help”. Clearly Karl decided to be sassy today but Sapnap kind of deserved it since he didn’t reply to Karl for about 2 hours or so. “Are you being sassy with me jacobs? Don’t forget who’s in command”. From the other side of the screen Karl jumped at Sapnaps response since he wasn’t expecting it and turned bright pink. Karl tried to change the subject, he did NOT want to be sore tonight. “Of course ahah.. Anywaysss do you think you can come over at my place later today to hang out?” “I would love to babe but I can’t, I promise my mom I would go over and help her cook for her boyfriend”. “Aw that sucks.. NOT THE PART OF YOU HELPING YOUR MOM BUT THE PART WHERE YOU CAN’T COME OVER- ugh you know what I mean”. Sapnap laughed and typed “yes I know what you mean ahah. Say, you wouldn’t happen to be able to call me would you jacobs?”. “Oh! I would love to but I’m already in vc 1 with bad and George in the SMP server. Join us though babe!”. Sapnap was hoping to call with Karl alone to make him masturbate in front of him and boss him around like last time. He couldn’t believe he even thought of those lewd thoughts “Oh yeah sure I’ll join, cya cutie”. I clicked off Karl and I’s dms and onto the SMP server. Tommy, Wilbur and a few others were in vc 2 recording a new YouTube video I’m guessing and in vc 1 It was Bad, George and Karl just like he said. I get butterflies every time I hear Karls voice, It makes my stupid heart skip a beat and makes me smile. I hovered the cursor over vc 1 and clicked on it and immediately I get a “Hi Sapnap how are you!” from bad. “Hey bad, I’m doing great thanks for asking”. I shifted my voice over to George and Karl. “No welcome from you guys?” I said. “No, we don’t like you Sapnap” George replied but Karl interrupted. “HEY! DON’T SPEAK TO MY FIANCÉ LIKE THAT, WHAT THE HONK GOGY”. I chuckled, Karl and I are fiancé’s in Minecraft If it wasn’t clear but are just dating out of it. We aren’t engaged.... well- yet. “YEAH SPEAK FOR YOURSELF GEORGE, PEOPLE LOVE ME. I’m amazing”. “Whatever saPpynAPPy”. He was mocking the fans. “You’re just jealous they like me better than you George” He scoffed. “Stop arguing you muffin heads!” Bad scowled interrupting. “Bad is right guys, the stream is in a few minutes and people are bound to join the vc any second.” Karl said. “Right right, sorry babe don’t worry I’ll carry this stream like always”. Bad was in awh when I called Karl babe and George was well.. being George. Karl giggled when I said that and I could just hear his smile. It was cute.  
Minutes later Quackity, Ranboo and Fundy joined the vc in time for the jackbox stream Karl had planned. Karl did his fit check as always and said hello to chat telling them to twitch prime and so were the others. Sapnap and Karl were flirting throughout the stream but they loved it and started spamming karlnap in the chat. Everyone was having fun and laughing but the stream was going to end pretty soon and when that time came everyone said their goodbyes and thanked Karl for inviting them then left the vc, but someone stayed.. It was only Sapnap and Karl left. “I’m gonna go on deafen really quickly and say goodbye to chat alright Sapnap?.” Karl said. “Yeah, sounds good go for it.” Sapnap replied and so he did. “Thank you guys so much for coming to the stream today! I hoped you guys had as much as fun as we did and enjoyed it I’ll cya later byeeeee!”. Then Karl ended stream. He undeafened. “Well I’d say that was a good stream don’t you think so jacobs?”. Sapnap blurted out, Karl chuckled. “Yeah! Definitely. Everyone had a lot of fun and I’m glad you and the others said yes to my invitation ahah”. “I’d never say no to you cutie but... we should probably call in our dms, I don’t want anyone joining and get caught up in our “flirting” not that I mind or anything.” I told Karl teasingly. “No no you’re right! I’ll ring you right now handsome bye bye”. Karl clicked off the vc and called me right after he said that, I answered. “Hey again, I haven’t heard you in a hot minute”. “You just did nimrod! Whatever.” I laughed and leaned back against my chair making it creak. “You know Karl... It’s little moments like these where I feel like life is actually worth it. I’ve made it abundantly clear many times that I love you and I won’t stop saying it. Yeah yeah I know It’s cheesy who cares”.  
“S-sapnap babe that’s so sweet, I never heard you say something THAT cheesy. It’s cute”. “You know what else is cute?” I interrupted. “What?” Karl said. “Seeing your eyes roll to the back of your head and hearing you moan when I fuck you in the mirror”. “SAPNAP YOU NIMROD!! WHAT THE HONK DUDE”. I laughed out loud then snapped out of it, “Wait what? Did you just call me.... dude?” I said lifting an eyebrow. “Yeah and what about it, 𝙙𝙪𝙙𝙚?” Karl teased. “Come over to my place in a few minutes and call me dude to my face”. “I- uh-... I- I’ll come over to your place but I’m not so sure about the dude part ahaha...” Karl laughed nervously. “Exactly, anyways I’ll be waiting for you since you’re actually coming over. I’ll see ya then handsome, bye bye now”. “Bye sapnap I’ll be right over!” I hung up. Now I just wait. I texted George and dream in the meantime and we played a few iMessage games. Dream won most of the games and I was the second one to win most games which means George was the least one to win, as always. A few minutes later I heard a knock on my bedroom door as it was being opened. You could hear my doorknob rattle and door creak as it was being pushed open. “Hey there.” A voice appeared and was now in my view where I can see who it was. Karl. “I let myself in since your door was unlocked for some reason and my calls weren’t going through or something? But either way I locked your door don’t worry just make sure to lock it YOURSELF next time, you don’t want a stranger coming in”. “Right! Will do. Sorry for not answering, my calls aren’t working remember? That’s why we call on discord and stuff. I’m glad you’re here though come give me some cuddles you beautiful boy”. I laid down on my bed as Karl nodded in agreement and laid down next to me, We faced each other and our eyes met.. I saw him. I mean I always see him or At least most of the time but I mean I 𝙨𝙖𝙬 him. I always paid attention to him and his features and we were always close but today seemed different. It’s like timed stopped around us and it was only me and him in the universe. His fluffy shiny brown hair, his beautiful gray ocean eyes, his handsome smile, his amazing personality, his contagious laughter and more. I looked him up and down and absolutely loved what I was staring at. He’s a work of art. This man is art. I can’t believe he’s mine. My eyes light up every time I see him until finally I was snapped out of my trance as Karl spoke. “Babe? Are you okay? You zoned out for a minute there.. got something on your mind?”. He asked raising an eyebrow. “Nono it’s nothing I’m alright don’t worry, it’s just- I can’t believe you’re mine. I’m so lucky.” He blushed bright red. I stared at him for a bit and found my eyes trailing to his lips. They looked so soft, his peachy perfect lips. I needed to kiss him right then and there, It was only moments before I could stop myself from crushing my lips onto his and so I did, I kissed him like my life depended on it. We took a breather as to how our lips crashed on each other and in that moment I formed the words. “I love you Karl.” “I love you too” he replied. 

At least... that’s how Karl would of described/told the story. He knows me to well. I miss him more every single day. I can’t believe I let this happen to you my beautiful boy. I can’t believe they took you away from me. I wish I could just hold you one last time, kiss you one last time, hang out with you one last time, tell you I love you one last time. We were supposed to go through everything together and we will but I just want you to know not in any timeline will I ever forget you. I’ll see you soon Karl.  
Sapnaps tears filled the pages, he couldn’t see straight. The salty tears that were rolling down his face had fallen on the pages and smudged the writing but it didn’t matter. He snapped back to reality as the sounds started to kick back in and were filling up his ears. He was at the beach. Sapnap looked up at the distance listening to the sound of the waves and the leaves rustling while the air dried his face. He stood up and walked towards the water. “I’ll be with you in a matter of seconds my precious boy. I can’t wait to see you and be with you, forever this time.” As he took a deep breath and walked into the water disappearing under. He didn’t bother screaming, he didn’t bother trying to swim, he didn’t bother trying to do anything. He just let it happen and decided to choose his fate himself. He’d rather be with Karl than suffer all these years without him.

There was a message he wrote at the end of the book before leaving it on the sand.. “Karl had passed away due to a bad heart disease that had no cure. He didn’t tell me about it but it had happened a few months ago and I found out by his mother and by the time I knew; It was to late. He didn’t want to tell anyone because he didn’t want us to worry about him, knowing him he would of said he was fine. I miss you so much babe but don’t worry I’ll be with you soon. See you in a bit mi amor”.

Much love, Sapnap.  
April 15 2026


End file.
